The present invention relates generally to molded columns, and more particularly to split columns with formed locating features.
In recent years, molded columns have been used in place of wooden columns in residential construction. Molded columns have a number of advantages, such as lower costs, a variety of shapes, structural strength, etc. Various types of molding processes have been used to make columns. One technique for making molded columns is centrifugal molding. A viscous molding material is poured into an elongated mold that is spun at high speed to force the molding material against the inner surface of the mold. A second technique is using a mold that is stood on end vertically and filled from the top. This method is used by Column & Post to make square columns. A third method used is pultrusion in which multiple fiberglass strands are pulled through a resin bath and drawn through a forming die which molds the glass and resin into common column shapes. A fourth method, filament winding, involves wrapping glass strand around a turning mandrel at opposing angles until a column is formed. A fifth method is fiberglass reinforced gypsum cement or concrete columns that can be cast in a static mold or centrifugally cast.
It is frequently desirable to split columns before the columns are shipped to a customer. The columns may be split, for example, to enable the columns to be disposed around an existing wooden column. One problem with split columns is the difficulty of aligning the halves of the column at the construction site. Large columns can be extremely heavy, making it difficult for customers to properly align the halves of the column. Pultruded and filament wound columns tend to be very thin, ¼″ to 3/16″, and lack necessary thickness to apply adhesive to the edge for reassembly. Misalignment is a significant problem due to warping and cupping.
Split columns are also more susceptible to damage during shipment than whole columns. Columns lose some of their structural integrity after they have been split and may be damaged or break during shipment. To avoid damage to the columns during shipment, the manufacturer may not completely split the column. Instead, the manufacturer will typically leave a small amount of material connecting the halves of the column. The customer must then finish splitting the column at the construction site, which is inconvenient for the customer.